The Devil You Know
by Zen'Aku Lati
Summary: When Adam suddenly finds himself in a twisted fantasy where all his friends become creatures of darkness, he comes to realize that no one can hurt you more than "The Devil You Know".
1. The Count

**Warning:**** This contains slash. Pairings by prominence are as follows: Tommy/Adam, Tommy/Jason, as well as mentions of Billy/Tanya and Rocky/Catherine, with a friendship pairing of Adam/Rocky. Enjoy, my pretties!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Power Rangers or any of the established characters. I'm just playing around with an established concept. I do hope you all respond well to my trippy little tale.**

**Author's Notes:**** A little late for Halloween, but whatever. I didn't dream this up until after the fact, anyway. This story is based off of the PrZeo episode "It Came from Angel Grove", from Adams point of view. Please comment and review. Seriously, I miss those!**

**Thanks:**** Thank you all for reading and reviewing my stories. Special thanks to those that added my stories to favorites. Thanks for your patience and ongoing support.**

_**The Devil You Know pt.1: The Count**_

Zen'Aku Lati

Adam awoke to the sound of clanking classes and raucous laughter, but this was certainly not the Juice Bar. This place had a dark and eerie vibe, everyone looked old and shabby—and he couldn't shake the feeling that everyone was staring at him.

He scanned the room for something familiar and got no comfort from the odd looks coming back to him.

_Where __**is**__ this place?_ Adam wondered and couldn't help but feel that King Mondo or even _Rita_ might've been behind this.

All of a sudden the displaced youth realized he wasn't alone at the bar. Leaning next to him was none other than Tommy, his fearless leader. But this Tommy seemed…different.

The young man before him was just as great looking as Adam recalled, but he didn't remember him being quite as pale, his eyes quite so clear, his clothes quite so put together—and he certainly missed the fangs.

Still, this was Halloween, why not.

"Man, I am _so_ glad to see you!" the confused youth confessed, feeling a little more at ease now that his friend and team leader was on the scene. He knew he could trust Tommy to get them out okay.

"I'm glad to see you, as well," the pale youth replied with a smirk that could be described only as sultry, and his gaze seemed to go _through_ Adam, as if he were looking at his soul. As startling as that was, why did it almost _intrigue_ him?

Tommy leaned in a little closer, and the normally shy boy found the warmth rushing to his cheeks. _Don't blush, dammit! You don't want Tommy to figure you out! Geez…_

But for some reason, this only seemed to encourage the taller youth. "You seem quite lost. Perhaps I can help you," Tommy offered, gently stroking Adam's arm.

"I…I wanna know how to get out of here!" Adam replied. "Where is this place, anyway?"

"This is the village tavern. A dreary place, to be sure," the taller young man informed. "You're right. This is not the place for us. Follow me," he offered, smiling outright. A dazzling smile which Adam was well accustomed to, but those fangs! Those were some really convincing props!

Adam remained aware of all the eyes on them as the two youths stepped out of the unpleasant institution and into the crisp night air.

"Where are my manners, I haven't introduced myself," the pale youth admonished as the two put distance between them and the tavern, cutting through a darkening forest. "I am Count Antoine l'Dráq. Pleased to make your acquaintance," he delivered with a polite bow.

"Count?" Adam almost snorted, but decided to let Tommy have his fun, and play along.

The handsome youth smiled again, "You're right, my friend. Formalities are a bore. Call me Antoine."

"Antoine," the confused youth repeated, meaning to laugh, but surprising himself that he rasped the name instead, his breath visible in the cold air.

"Yes," the taller youth confirmed in an all-but whisper. "Do tell me _your_ name."

Tommy was taking this game very seriously, wasn't he? Yet why was Adam's heart pounding and his breath labored?

"Don't be shy. I wish to be friends with you," Tommy insisted softly, stepping closer to the nervous teen.

"Adam," the youth replied.

"Adam," the handsome youth repeated, stepping closer to the startled teen. Hasn't this game gone far enough? Why was Tommy teasing him like this? Could it be that he…knew?

But something was amiss. It was the way he said his name. Whispered. Almost a solicitation, as if the handsome youth were testing the name on his tongue for the first time. _What's going on here?_

"Adam," he said again, barely above a whisper, gazing into the smaller teen's almond-shaped eyes, before gently brushing his lips against his own…just like in all his secret fantasies. Was Tommy playing some kind of game?

"Who are you?" Adam caught himself asking aloud, almost groaning the question.

"I am Antoine l'Dráq," the handsome youth reasserted, placing a gentle cool hand against Adam's reddening face. "And yes, I am a vampire."

* * *

><p>Saturday, November 5, 2011<p> 


	2. The Vagabond

**Warning:**_** This contains slash. Pairings by prominence are as follows: Tommy/Adam, Tommy/Jason, as well as mentions of Billy/Tanya and Rocky/Catherine, with a friendship pairing of Adam/Rocky. **_

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Power Rangers or any of the established characters. Duh.**_

**Author's Note:**_** Little secret: this was supposed to be a one-shot. So much for that idea. **_

**Thanks:**_** Thank you to everyone that hit the story up thus far. It makes me smile. Now...REVIEWS would be nice...**_

_Last time on "The Devil You Know"…_

"Who are you?" Adam caught himself asking aloud, almost groaning the question.

"I am Antoine l'Dráq," the handsome youth reasserted, placing a gentle cool hand against Adam's reddening face. "And yes, I am a vampire."

_And now, back to the show!_

_**The Devil You Know pt. 2: The Vagabond **_

Zen'Aku Lati

_Wait…what?_

"That _is _what you were pondering, was it not?" the tall youth enquired, smiling pleasantly enough.

"Vampire?" Adam posed quizzically, wondering how long this joke would run on—but secretly wondering if his handsome leader could somehow read his mind.

"Would you like me to show you?" his trusted friend offered, taking his hand. Giving the confused teen that heart-stopping gaze, the mystifying youth placed one of Adam's fingers between his glistening teeth, and gently bit down until they pierced flesh.

_Oh my God! He just __**bit**__ me!_ Adam thought frantically as he tried to pull away, but this stranger, who looked so much like the Red Ranger he was hopelessly in love with, wasn't through.

There was no way that his guy could be who he said he was. This 'Count Antoine l'Dráq'. But as the young Count continued to lavish the seeping finger with that unbelievable tongue, and then press the smaller teen into his body, Adam couldn't help but believe that this gorgeous guy before him, his friend, his dream lover, was indeed a vampire.

"I shan't hurt you," the Count promised between kisses to the passive youth's palm. "In truth, I love new friends," he stated, kissing along the wrist and then switching his focus to Adams parted lips.

"I must confess, I get rather…lonely," the striking Count whispered, leaning into the other's neck.

But before contact could be made there came a low throaty growl not far from the both of them.

Both boys looked in the direction of the sound where two glowing eyes in the darkness greeted them, and stepping out of the shadows was another young man sporting hair longer than even the Count's, a slight beard and an ominous snarl.

This new arrival had a crossbow loaded with thick, silver-tipped wooden arrows leveled at the Count's head. How'd he get so close without either one of them hearing him?

"Unhand him, you monster!" the intruder demanded. Upon closer inspection, the new arrival looked a lot like—Rocky! Although _this_ Rocky had a bigger build than what Adam was accustomed to.

The Count gave a feral snarl and replied, "You're one to talk!" then simply disappeared into the night air. Teleportation was one thing, but that was just freaky.

"Do not be fooled by his charms. He is a demon in the truest sense of the word!" Rocky snapped, sheathing his large crossbow. It was a little unsettling to hear one friend refer to another like a threat. Like a stranger.

"Rocky?" Adam asked with a touch of apprehension. After all, _this_ Rocky was much larger than the Green Ranger was used to seeing and there was none of that playfulness that was so ingrained in Rocky's persona.

"Come again?" the broad fellow asked, furrowing his bushy brow.

"Oh nothing, you just look like someone I know," Adam replied hastily. For some reason, he didn't think it was wise to get on this guy's bad side.

"Hmm, perhaps you knew me from before…" the stocky fellow trailed.

"Before?" Adam pried. He couldn't help it. This was his best friend! Now that he thought about it, Rocky kind of looked like Sabertooth from X-Men! Yes, folks, it's true. Adam read the occasional comic.

"It is not safe for you to be traveling alone, especially during a full moon," Rocky redirected. Adam looked up at the stark white orb. This was the first time he had noticed!

"A lot of strange things happen in these woods. You must take great care. Arm yourself," Rocky warned and pulled out of his long coat a large engraved wooden cross and pressed it into the perplexed teen's hand.

"A cross?" Adam asked in disbelief. The larger boy took the relic and pulled at the crux to reveal a silver blade hidden within.

"The wood of this cross is soaked in holy water and the blade is made of pure silver. Not even _I_ can bear to keep it," Rocky confessed, then sheathed it and returned it to the increasingly nervous boy. "You mustn't hesitate to use it, for your good friend the Count is on the prowl for his next victim—and you're ripe for the picking."

"I have to get out of here," Adam muttered, clinging to the weighty relic.

"Indeed. These woods are home to many creatures such as myself," Rocky stated, popping his collar. Adam furrowed his brow.

"You're a vampire, too?"

"No, my friend. I am what the doctors call a lycanthrope," Rocky corrected sadly.

"A werewolf…" the lost youth gasped, backing up slightly.

"And that is what the villagers call me," Rocky confirmed with a wry smile, the sadness seeming to creep all the way to his eyes.

"Fear not. I want to see you safe," he assured kindly. "Take the weapon and go now to that chapel over yonder. You will meet a good friend of mine. She will give you lodging until the full moon passes. Now go!"

"Thank you," Adam said, preparing to speed walk in the direction of the large steeple, but then stopped. "I don't know who you are!"

"I am Rodrigo…and I am the forest's loyal and reluctant servant," he replied, turning to look up almost longingly at the ever-waxing moon. "Now go to her. She was a friend to me when no one else was."

Adam clung to his gift tightly and began making the trek to the chapel and after a while, looked back to see the fellow who looked so much like his best friend still staring sorrowfully up at the moon.

* * *

><p>Wednesday, November 9, 2011<p> 


	3. The Nun

**Warning:** _Nothing that the reader can't handle, but I'll do this anyway. There is a bible quote in this installment, so if you're offended by religious references, I honestly don't know what to tell you…_

**Disclaimer:**_ I truly do hope you know better than to think I actually own the original for which this is based…_

**Author's Note:**_ This is shaping up to be longer than I thought. I'll try my best to keep a consistent posting schedule because this is going to have multiple installments after all._

**Thanks:**_ Thanks for everyone's continued support-and continued curiousity!_

_Last time on "The Devil You Know"…_

"Thank you," Adam said, preparing to speed walk in the direction of the large steeple, but then stopped. "I don't know who you are!"

"I am Rodrigo—and I am the forest's loyal and reluctant servant," he replied, turning to look up almost longingly at the ever-waxing moon. "Now go to her. She was a friend to me when no one else was."

Adam clung to his gift tightly and began making the trek to the chapel and after a while looked back to see the fellow who looked so much like his best friend still staring sorrowfully up at the moon.

_And now, back to the show!_

_**The Devil You Know pt.3: **__The Nun_

Zen'Aku Lati

Adam was slowly coming to realize that this wasn't a joke, but this still stank. He wouldn't be shocked if a few Cogs came sauntering his way, after all, this wouldn't be his _first_ alternate reality. Still, he had to keep his wits about him.

He pulled his sweatshirt closer about him and continued to tramp onward.

The boy had to confess that he was more than a little jumpy. Every whistle through the trees, every snap of twigs beneath his sneakers, every hoot of an owl, made him nervous. Robots he could handle, because at least then he had his Morpher. Now his wrist was bare…and he felt exposed.

And what of this 'friend' he was supposed to meet? How did he know this Rodrigo was trustworthy? After all he was warned against the Count, wasn't he?

But the boy also knew that staying in the woods wasn't an appealing option, either. So he kept his feet moving until he came to a clearing at the edge of the woods where it apparently became a cemetery. Of course. And rising from amidst the crypts and headstones was the large steeple of the chapel.

Adam took a deep breath. "Here goes."

The boy tried to knock the heavy wooden door without sounding like a tax collector, but the iron knocker made it impossible. And he especially hated how the noise seemed to echo throughout the forest.

After a moment, the ancient wooden door opened with a moan, and standing in the doorway was a figure in a black shapeless gown of sorts, head covered with a black cowl.

"Um," the boy began, clearing his throat. "Good evening. I w-was sent by Rock-I mean Rodrigo. He gave me this," the nervous boy clarified, presenting the person with the wooden crucifix.

"I believe you, dear," a youthful female voice replied. "You must be chilly. Come in."

Now fully indoors, Adam could identify that the gown the woman was wearing was a nun's habit—and that there seemed to be extensive burns on her face and hands. But in spite of that, he knew he recognized the face. It was Catherine. Damn.

The young man took stock of his new surroundings, noting all the little bottles and jars adorning the walls, opened books scattered across a table pushed in the corner—and a large cauldron hanging over a large stove…

Adam didn't want to judge, but this had been a bizarre evening. Here's to hoping she didn't try and eat him, or something! He couldn't help but glance in her direction at the thought.

"I'm sorry," Adam offered sheepishly, getting caught staring for the third time.

"No, it's fine. I would wonder about my burns, too," the young woman smiled patiently. "Let me tell you how I came to look this way." She paused and then began.

"I always knew even as a child, that I wanted to help others, and I could never turn down someone in need. I helped those that others would turn their backs on. The ones that society dismissed. Who am I to judge, for am I not such an outcaste? After all, did I not decide to go against the social norm and live a life of celibacy and piety, rather than choosing what was expected of me as a woman? Marriage and children?"

"So," Adam began carefully. "Are you wiccan, or druid, or…?"

"Nothing of the sort, dear boy," the woman interjected. "Please sit." She sighed.

"Tell me, has your mother never offered you soup when you weren't feeling well, advising you to sweat away the cold and take your cough medicine? Well it was these home remedies that I passed along to the ailing and suffering people I encountered. I started collecting herbs and roots, making teas and tablets. I was an _apothecary_, and then I decided to join a convent.

"But despite the fact that I had committed my life to serving the Lord and my fellow man, I was persecuted, accused of witchcraft and condemned to burn at the stake. Just when I began to wonder how God could forsake me so, Rodrigo, one of my lost souls, rescued me—but not before the fire burned most my flesh. I've been here ever since.

"But enough of that. I trust Rodrigo sent you here for your safety. You must be so tired. You may stay until danger passes. What little I have is at your disposal."

Adam had to shake his head. He had read of women being persecuted like this. Being burned with acid, or stoned because of some antiquated law.

And he could tell that despite her pledge to turn the other cheek and bite her tongue, bitterness no doubt lined her thoughts.

God, he honestly read too much.

The boy was so preoccupied that he barely noticed that someone else had come up behind him…

Upon seeing the new arrival, the lady's scarred face lit up. "Dear Rodrigo!" she cheered, smiling broadly. Even if Adam hadn't known how gorgeous Catherine naturally was, he could still tell that this woman once was very beautiful.

"Sister," the wolfish young man acknowledged with an equally bright smile, nodding his head respectfully before entering. No doubt Rodrigo wasn't deterred by the burns that took over most of her face, gazing on her lovingly.

"Holy crap! Rodrigo, you scared me half to death! I didn't know you were behind me!" Adam yelped.

"Did you think I would have you come all this way unattended?" the imposing young man rationalized. "I might as well walk you to the Count's door!" He then joined Adam at the table.

"Let me warm up some supper for you two. You must be famished," the lady offered.

"Let me help," Rodrigo offered, popping out of his chair.

"No, no. You must save your strength. You patrol tonight. I insist," the kind woman dismissed, scurrying over to the make-shift kitchen.

Rodrigo sat back down, sighing and shaking his head. "She'll make a gentleman out of me yet!" he vowed. "If not an honest man…" His voice trailed.

It took a whole minute for Adam to realize that 'Sister' didn't mean a sibling relation…

"I don't wanna pry, but it's obvious you have feelings for her. What do you look so guilty?"

The burly youth should his head. "Perhaps in another life we could've been together. But in this life I've retired from society, and I won't have her break her vows to God…even if it's to make vows to _me_." He smiled then and added, "But she knows my true heart, and so long as _she _can see the good in me, I need nothing else. She truly is an angel among men. My Catherine...I live to protect her."

Shortly after, Catherine returned with a large tray of food and a kettle of water for tea, and Rodrigo insisted on helping her set the table. No doubt she had heard everything, but she played innocent—even though Adam caught her smile briefly.

When the meal was over, Adam was shown to the upstairs room he'd be staying in, but sleep wasn't happening…

"The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want…"

Well into the night the light from the fireplace still flickered, and the Sister's voice could be heard softly reading a comforting Psalm from her rocking chair.

"He maketh me to lie down in green pastures. He leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul…" And seated at her feet much like the loyal four-legged companion he favored was Rodrigo, listening with closed eyes as she ran her blemished fingers through his hair.

"He leadeth me down the path of righteousness for his name sake…" At points he'd nuzzle her knee, growling softly to himself and swaying ever-so slightly.

"Ye, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I will fear no evil, for thou art with me," she read. "Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me…Surely, goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I shall dwell in the house of the Lord forever and ever," the woman continued.

"Amen," Rodrigo finished, opening his eyes and sighing before coming slowly to his feet.

"May God's power protect you," Mary-Catherine bade.

"From your lips to God's ears, good Sister," the brutish-looking man replied, then leaned down to place a tender kiss on her flawed cheek. He then grabbed his vest of weapons and his long coat and headed out into the night.

* * *

><p>Monday, November 14, 2011<p> 


	4. The Professor and his Bride

Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! I know it's a touch early, but I'm just odd like that!

**Warning: **_Remember that little Mature rating in the profile of this story? Well, it gets very violent from here on out, so brace yourselves. Also, I just wanted to clarify the religious bits, in case some may find it a turn-off. I'm not pushing religion, rather, I writing from the point of views of character who __**are**__. Thank you. _

**Disclaimer: **_The only thing I own are the names and the new concept for this chapter, but for the original that it was based, I can't say I own it—or I'll get sued._

**Author's Note: **_I decided to break the chapter up because there was a lot going on and I felt it would be a touch overwhelming. Thank me later…_

**Thanks:** _Shout-outs to __**Ruon jian**__ for adding this story to his Story Alert. I'll do my best not to disappoint you or any of my other readers. Thank you all once again._

_Last time on "The Devil You Know"…_

"Ye, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I will fear no evil, for thou art with me," she read. "Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me…Surely, goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I shall dwell in the house of the Lord forever and ever," the woman continued.

"Amen," Rodrigo finished, opening his eyes and sighing before coming slowly to his feet.

"May God's power protect you," Mary-Catherine bade.

"From your lips to God's ears, good Sister," the brutish-looking man replied, then leaned down to place a tender kiss on her flawed cheek. He then grabbed his vest of weapons and his long coat and headed out into the night.

_And now, back to the show!_

_**The Devil You Know pt.4: **__The Professor and his Bride_

Zen'Aku Lati

Well into the afternoon, Rodrigo staggered back to the chapel, barely able to make it actually inside.

There on the front steps he collapsed, and Catherine was there to receive him.

"Adam," she alerted. "Please bring him down to the grass, while I get a stool?" The concerned youth did as he was asked, and moments later, the little woman returned with a stool and a medicine kit.

"Looks like you saw some action last night, huh?" Adam pointed out, trying to be cheerful.

"Always," the other young man replied with a wince.

Catherine cautiously removed the torn and bloody coat and shirt from Rodrigo's back, and he sat there unmoving as she carefully tended to his wounds. New cuts along his chest, arms and neck.

He watched her as she proceeded to expertly apply her ointments and bandages, and he realized with sadness that these gentle ministrations will never be more than clinical.

"What happened?" the woman asked, preparing to carefully stitch up one of the deeper cuts on his side.

"I had an encounter with the good Professor and his creation," the wounded young man replied with scorn.

"The who and his what?" Adam asked intelligently, not meaning to butt in.

"He has an axe to grind with us, me in particular," Catherine informed calmly, still stitching her companion up.

"What? Why?"

"He believed wrongfully that I was a miracle worker who could save his housekeeper-lover from the brink of death. I did the best I could, but her illness was beyond me and the poor woman died," she explained, cutting the catgut she was using.

"But rather than accept her death and let her be at peace, he used dark magic to revive her. She came back without a mind—or a soul," Rodrigo finished with contempt. "And he has the nerve to call _Catherine_ the witch!"

"Dear, please…" Catherine tried to assuage, but he had more on his mind.

"I'll never stop believing he was the one that initially accused you!

"Catherine," he carefully began, catching her hand against his chest. "It is no longer safe for you here. The creatures are gaining strength. I've never seen such a full moon! And now that fiend is using this full moon to make his campaign against us!"

"Well, wherever you suggest we go, we shall go," Catherine declared with confidence.

"But that's just it," the wounded young man interjected, taking her hand in both of his. "I can fight them off for as long as I'm able, but who will protect you from _me?_"

"Dear Rodrigo. You mustn't say such things! You know we'll get through!" the woman protested.

"No, dear heart. You know as well as I that over the past few months my transformations have been getting more and more severe. This has been the worst year yet. My love, it's only a matter of time before the creature within takes me over completely, and I'd rather die than harm you." He sighed. "Catherine, after this full moon I must leave you."

"No, Rodrigo. There must be another way…" she protested, but the rest of her sentence got lost against his lips. Surprise gave way to permission as the kiss deepened.

Coming out of the kiss, but in no hurry to separate, Rodrigo spoke. "I wish to God things could've been different, but you knew what I was the moment I knocked on your door." He then sighed and reluctantly pulled away from her. "I'm sorry, love, but there _is _no other way."

"Take me with you," the woman suggested, totally taking her companion by surprise. "Make me like you."

"Catherine, I don't think you hear me…"

"I hear you just fine, silly," the little woman interrupted, closing the distance between them and touching the troubled youth's face. "Answer me this, when was the last time you killed someone?" Rodrigo balked, then paused to consider the question.

"Five years, seven months and a fortnight," he replied finally, sighing into the air.

"And do you not regret this act?" Catherine continued.

"Every day of my life," he conceded.

"And when was the last time you consumed human blood?" the good Sister asked.

"Never!" Rodrigo snapped quite harshly, his eyes flaring a violent yellow.

"Exactly," she replied unflinchingly. "Even as a _beast_ you are a far better man than any other I've encountered. Why would I not want to spend the rest of my days with you?" she then wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "Let's run together."

"Catherine, do you know what you ask? How can I condemn you to this life with me?" He shook his head. "I cannot! I cannot…"

"Shh, be still, my sweet," she soothed until he stopped thrashing his head from side to side. "Look at me," she gently requested. "Only _we_ could've ever seen the beauty in one another." He was breathing heavily now.

"I love you, Rodrigo," she softly pledged, undoing her restrictive collar, and he looked upon her with sorrow in his eyes before he plunged his teeth into the soft flesh of her shoulder muscle. She gasped.

A throaty moan erupted from his lips as he held fast to her. He never wanted to let her go. She was finally his.

He then lifted his face from her neck with a growl and looked up at the sky, panting for breath. Catherine was limp in his arms.

"Rodrigo…" Adam began cautiously. "Did you…is she…?"

"She's alive," the lupine youth snapped. "She'll be weak, but she'll recover soon enough. Adam, please take her inside," he coarsely requested, carefully sweeping the petite woman in his arms and passing her over to Adam.

The concerned boy did as asked and placed the exhausted woman on her little cot, cleaned away some of the blood with a wet cloth he found, and arrived at the window just in time to see Rodrigo slowly and noisily transform.

He removed his boots and the rest of his clothes and under the full moonlight morphed into the dreaded wolf creature, every bit as fearsome as Adam imagined.

"Rodrigo…" he heard Catherine groan.

"He's fine, Cat," Adam reassured, but he spoke too soon.

"There he is!" Adam heard from outside, and breaking through the foliage poured the locals, chanting and barking, out for blood…

They came with pitchforks, clubs, stones, rope, chain, and yes, firearms. These townsfolk weren't playing!

"Get him!" one villager rallied.

The lychan then gave a momentary backwards glance before darting through the trees. The villages gave chase.

"We should get out of here," Adam suggested with a note of panic. "Is there any place we can go?"

"We discussed that if there ever was an emergency, we would meet at the abandoned cottage by the creek," the woman informed, sitting up from her cot painfully. "We will wait for him there," she concluded, concern evident in her voice.

So off they went, the lady leading the way. But upon reaching the cottage the woman stopped short, causing Adam to do the same.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked in a hushed voice.

Sniffing the air, Catherine replied. "Someone else has been here…it smells of death…"

"So I see you've decided to give up that righteous charade!" a new male voice taunted, stepping out of the shadows of the side of the cottage. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to accept the she-wolf you really are."

"Professor Williams…" Catherine identified. And standing before them sporting a scornful grimace and his signature glasses was none other than Billy. _No way!_

But what was even more disturbing was his female companion.

Dressed in a lacey black gown and black veil was a creature who looked like she walked straight out of Resident Evil. But despite the decay of her flesh and the vacancy in her eyes, Adam knew it who she was supposed to be.

Tanya…

* * *

><p>Tuesday, November 22, 2011<p> 


	5. The Professor and his Bride, continued

**Warning:**_ How relieved are you? I've decided to break the chapter up, so the scary stuff starts __**now**__…_

**Disclaimer: **_Power Rangers Zeo is not mine, but what I've done with the characters is._

**Author's Note: **_Now, I'm well aware that Jason wasn't in this episode, but I wanted him here, so here he is._

**Thanks:**_ Shout-outs to __**Kalia Devereaux**__ for adding me to Story Alert, __**magically magic**__ for adding this little story to favorites, and __**Cici**__ for your review. Yes, this __**is**__ a strange little tale—and it's gonna get stranger, so buckle your seatbelts! Thankyou everybody! Keep them coming!_

_Last time on "The Devil You Know"…_

"What's wrong?" Adam asked in a hushed voice.

Sniffing the air, Catherine replied. "Someone else has been here…it smells of death…"

"So I see you've decided to give up that righteous charade!" a new male voice taunted, stepping out of the shadows of the side of the cottage. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to accept the she-wolf you really are."

"Professor Williams…" Catherine identified. And standing before them sporting a scornful grimace and his signature glasses was none other than Billy. _No way!_

But what was even more disturbing was his female companion.

Dressed in a lacey black gown and black veil was a creature who looked like she walked straight out of Resident Evil. But despite the decay of her flesh and the vacancy in her eyes, Adam knew it who she was supposed to be.

Tanya…

_And now, back to the show!_

_**The Devil You Know pt. 4:**__ The Professor and his Bride, continued_

Zen'Aku Lati

"How'd you find us?" Catherine asked breathless, Adam stepping in front to shield her.

"I know on the full moons, where the lychan hibernates—and I made sure that the militia was waiting for him. I told them that he had murdered a nun…and a young stranger…" The professor laughed.

"Ah, don't you just love full moons?" the new arrival posed much too cheerfully.

"All the simple-minded folk all fear the things that bump in the night, when they ought to be wary of their fellow man for they are the _true_ monsters! The Devil you know, indeed!" he was pacing around now.

"For all my travels and all my studies, I've never encountered a creature such as man. They would hang their own mothers if they were told the right lie. And everyone loves a good show! Just ask the crowd that flocked to her burning! I know _I_ had a front seat!"

"Was it you, then?" Catherine asked, tears forming in her eyes. "Was it you who did this to me?"

"Yes, and I reported the beast just as easily. And now it's your lover's turn in the spotlight!" the crazed man confirmed, looking meaningfully up at the moon. "So stay tuned, because the show's about to begin!" the professor concluded and laughed, well, maniacally!

"Now, Nannette dear, if you please," he bade and with inhuman speed the zombified woman launched at the former nun. But what no one anticipated was that Catherine could now hold her own, her lupine attributes already taking hold.

And so the two fought, clawing and biting, and all-around mauling each other.

This wasn't right.

"Stop this!" Adam demanded, grabbing the studious young man by the lapel. "Why the hell are you doing this?"

"Because, dear boy," Professor William answered, contorting Adam's arm, subduing him in a wristlock which brought the poor boy to his knees. "If I can't have a happy ending, neither can he." The Billy lookalike then propelled the surprised Green Ranger with a strange force from his hand.

Adam crashed against a large tree and before he could focus on how much pain he was in, he found his limbs secured to the tree by various vines, branches and roots—and that the professor was controlling it!

And there he stayed, unable to stop the madness happening before his eyes.

Catherine was losing this battle, succumbing to the monstrous woman's strength and experience. And Adam watched helplessly as 'Nannette' dragged the struggling Catherine to the creek and held her under.

Adam struggled against his binds until they cut into him but they wouldn't come undone. In fact, they grew tighter!

What he wouldn't give for a Morpher just then…

Catherine flailed but to no avail, her efforts slowed until she couldn't fight anymore…

Dear God…

Just then the familiar furry frame came charging in with an angry growl, launching at the murderess.

It was quick and messy…

The same could not be said for the Professor. He wouldn't go down without a fight, pitting dark magic against brute strength, but here the beast would be the victor.

It made Adam sick to see this kind of carnage and rage doled out among people who were supposed to be friends. This shouldn't happen…

The lupine creature then approached the lifeless body floating in the water almost timidly, and carefully caught the lapel of the woman's habit between his teeth and pulled her to shore.

Whimpering, he nudged her with his nose, confirming that Catherine was indeed dead. He then threw his shaggy head back and caste his beasty cry upward, toward the majestic celestial satellite. Brilliant and maddeningly—aloof.

Never had Adam seen a beast seem so human…

Then the transformed creature turned his attention to the boy still bound to the tree, his eyes showing an angry yellow.

He began stalking toward the subdued youth, bearing his teeth, still dripping with saliva, blood and human flesh.

It was unclear to Adam whether Rodrigo was still in his right mind, or if he was warped by his transformation. If he was so distraught over the loss of his soul mate, or if he blamed Adam for not protecting her. But it was startlingly clear that Rodrigo really could kill him.

"Rodrigo…I am _so_ sorry," Adam pleaded, now struggling against his binds with earnest.

"Catherine was my friend, too. You do remember that, don't you?" the boy asked. "Rodrigo, do you recognize me? It's Adam. I'm your friend, too! Please, man…" He was beginning to panic, and Rodrigo was now snarling at him—well within lunging distance…

Time seemed to slow as Rodrigo rose to his hind legs and sprung forward—and with one earsplitting shot he was stopped in his tracks.

Stepping out of the shadows, a shotgun at shoulder level, came the one who fired, inching closer to the wounded creature, who snarled and snapped at the new arrival, but was otherwise immobilized.

The gunman cocked his weapon again, and Adam stood breathless as the man fired another shot into Rodrigo's head.

Adam jumped, not quite comprehending—or _believing_—what he just saw.

When the noise of the gunshot quit reverberating through the forest, and the wildlife quieted its panicked flurry, Adam finally found his voice.

"No…" he croaked, realizing tears were running down his face. "No…this can't be happening…"

"You _mourn_ for that beast?" the stocky new arrival asked in disbelief, his shotgun still steaming.

Jason? Sure, why not…

"He was a good guy," Adam argued, voice cracking as he stared down at the lifeless heap that was Rodrigo.

"Who was about to tear you to shreds," the broad young man rebutted. Adam had no reply for that.

"That creature slaughtered three upstanding members of society," the new arrival continued, slinging his shotgun over his shoulder and bringing out a blade to cut Adam free. "A nun, a professor and his servant, I believe."

That sounded like the beginning to a bad joke to Adam. This whole damn _thing_ felt like a bad joke…

"That's not how it went!" the still-shocked youth protested. "That 'upstanding' professor and his _freak_ killed that poor woman, and _he_ was just trying to defend her!" Adam indicated with his hand once he was freed. Then he paused, realizing how he was referring to the people he still considered friends. He shivered.

"Well, that _brute_ chose to administer his own brand of justice instead of allowing them a fair trial! Is that how a 'good guy' would operate?" asserted his rescuer. "Well, I personally believe they all should be dragged out into the light and shot."

"It was a crime of passion!" Adam lamented. He couldn't believe he was having this argument!

"So you're his lawyer now?" the other snapped just as irritably.

"No, just a friend," Adam sighed, fight officially gone out of him. Yelling won't bring his friends back, and it didn't seem like it would help him get out of this endless hell.

"Well, I wouldn't say that too loudly. The militia will be along shortly," the Jason look-alike stated matter-of-factly, deftly brushing himself off.

"Wait, you're _not_ with the militia? So what's with the shotgun?" Adam asked with apprehension, for he was coming to realize that no one here was as they seemed.

"Oh this?" the broader youth indicated with a half-smile. "_This_ is a relic from when I was a man." He then laughed outright. "Imagine, a militiaman who consorts with a vampire? Ha! I'd be at the _top_ of their list!"

Adam balked. There was only one vampire he knew of. Unless…

"You're not a vampire, too, are you?" the boy asked, backing up. He remembered Rodrigo's warning well.

"Young man, if I were a vampire, I would have ravished you while you were still tied to that tree," he shook his head.

"Well I dunno. You might be the type to play with your food," Adam shot back—then winced. He couldn't believe he said that.

"Silly boy. I am but a slave. The _Count_ requires your presence."

"Why?"

The broader boy chuckled. "It seems you have made quite an impression on him…and he does not impress easily."

"And who are you?" Adam demanded, not moving a muscle.

"Scott," he replied, putting away his blade.

"Scott what?"

"Does it matter?" the other posed off-handedly. Adam thought about it and realized, it didn't.

* * *

><p>Sunday, November 27, 2011<p> 


	6. The Prisoner

Hi, everyone! I just decided to tweek this chapter at the end. I needed to toughen it up so it it'll match the new ending. Thanks for your patience, guys!

**Warning:**_Please don't be frightened away by the level of angst that's been building. Also, this chapter features sexual and violent situations. Bear with me, and keep the flames to a minimum._

**Disclaimer:** _Like I said before, if I owned Zeo, it was be too serious for regular network television, and certainly wouldn't be for the kiddies._

**Author's Note:**_The lyrics are to the song "Puis Qu'en Oubli" by Guillaume de Machaut. I invite you to download the song. You'll understand why I put it here. Also, I know it may seem out of character for Jason to sing, but he wasn't supposed to do ballet either, so there you go!_

**Thanks:** _Shout-outs to __**brankel1, magically magic **__(thanks for the clarification, btw) and __**Kalia Devereaux**__ for your reviews. Also, thanks for adding this to your favorites, Kalia. You all rock and appreciate your feedback so much. It lets me know that I'm doing something right._

_Last time on "The Devil You Know"…_

"Silly boy. I am but a slave. The _Count_ requires your presence."

"Why?"

The broader boy chuckled. "It seems you have made quite an impression on him…and he does not impress easily."

"And who are you?" Adam demanded, not moving a muscle.

"Scott," he replied, putting away his blade.

"Scott what?"

"Does it matter?" the other posed off-handedly. Adam thought about it and realized, it didn't.

_And now, back to the show!_

_**The Devil You Know pt.5: **__The Prisoner_

Zen'Aku Lati

What was Adam thinking, getting behind this Scott person on his horse? What, indeed, as they steadily approached the Count's estate.

Perhaps he wasn't thinking clearly after seeing four of his friends murdered. Maybe it was knowing that other than being ripped to shreds by whatever the hell _else_ could be lurking in the forest, he had no other place to go. Hell, blame it on the moon! But God help him, he went.

The Count's estate was just within sight when Scott finally spoke. "You know, if you wish to turn back, I wouldn't hold it against you."

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked.

"If you were to retreat now, I could just say that I couldn't find you. It would be fine," the broader youth offered and stopped the horse completely.

"Is there something I should be worried about?" Adam demanded.

"Never mind. We're already here," Scott dismissed with a sigh, dismounting the horse and waiting for Adam to do the same.

But when they got within the walls of the grand house and stepped into the large main hall, Scott spoke again, "Perhaps it's not too late for you to escape. You are young still…"

But before Adam could comment, out stepped Count l'Dráq, looking as debonair as Adam remembered.

"What nonsense do you speak now, Scott?" he rebuked, eyeing the smaller boy and approaching Scott, relieving him of his weapon and coat.

"You see, he's been displeased with me as of late. But I know what buttons to press to bring him back into my favor," the Count explained, barely moving his eyes from Adam. He then whispered to his concubine, "Isn't that right, my pet?" l'Dráq now stood behind him complacent companion and was running his slender hands under Scott's shirt.

Scott moaned his reply, as he felt Antoine's hands wander lower, reaching within the slacks that had been slowly undone. The subdued youth let his eyes roll back. And Adam stood transfixed, curious at how Scott could make ecstasy look so much like torment. As if he wanted more and wanted it all to stop all at once.

Right now that was beyond Adam's understanding. He thought it would be nothing short of amazing to be in that position.

But it seemed that even _here_, Jason was who Tommy chose…

It took a moment for Adam to realize that Scott had opened his eyes and was now sizing the smaller boy up. The broader boy then chuckled.

"I just figured it out," Scott declared and burst into a harsh outright laugh. "You are here to replace me! Is it not so? You _are_ the Count's new lover, yes?" The humorless laughter died down to a heavy sigh before the burly young man continued.

"Yes, you do have a certain way about you. Handsome, young, exotic…reeking of virginity. Yes, I can see how he could pursue you. You would make an adequate replacement." Adam was starting to squirm under all the attention—and under all the scrutiny it was hard to conceal his arousal.

This was so bizarre.

"Adam," the Count purred after making quite a show of kissing his concubine deeply. "Don't you just love the amusing things that come out of his mouth? But I find it necessary at times to find creative ways to shut him up!" The Count chuckled.

"My, Adam! Is that a whiff of jealously I detect?" he smiled. "Are you not satisfied to just watch? Well then, come. Let your position be felt."

Seemingly compelled by a force stronger than himself he was drawn to the pair, joining them in their amorous display.

It was now physically impossible to focus on the horror he just witnessed when two pairs of lips and four restless hands now enveloped his senses.

More and more skin was revealed as the session continued, and that was when he saw it.

All over Scott's sculpted chest, back, and arms were scars and scratched, old and new. Adam sobered from his rapture just enough to be alarmed.

The young Count noticed and justified, "It is my way to be very thorough. There isn't a single inch of him I haven't sampled." And to prove his point, the Count ran his sharp nails across his lover's flesh, leaving bleeding fine lines from the side of Scott's neck to his lower abdomen. The vampire then licked his fingertips, one by one.

"How well do you tolerate pain, Adam?" Scott asked with a groan, and then rolled his eyes back as the Count followed the trail his nails left with his tongue, from top to bottom—and lower still.

And there it was again. That tormented, almost _heartbroken_ look. As a tear formed in his eyes he looked…pathetic.

The sight brought Adam out of his revelry, and with guilt and a touch of disgust he backed away and left the room to let the Count finish his miserable lover off.

As the night wore on Adam wondered what he really was doing at that strange house—and how the hell he was going to leave. Suddenly the thought of being the Count's lover wasn't so appealing, and he didn't want to stay there forever.

The truth was he was scared, and never felt more alone in his whole life. He just wanted to go home…

"_Puis qu'en oubli_…" came a beautiful male voice wafting down the hall. "_Sui de vous, dous amis…_" it continued. Adam decided to see where it was coming from.

"_Vie amoureuse et joie à Dieu commant…_" Adam continued to follow the sorrowful voice, and traced it back to Scott's upstairs room. His door was opened just a crack, and there he was looking out the window.

"_Mar vi le jour…que m'amour en vous mis_.

_Puis qu'en oubli…sui de vous, dous amis,_

_Mais ce tenray…que je vous ay promis._

_C'est que jamais n'aray nul autre amant._

_Puis qu'en oubli…sui de vous, dous amis,_

_Vie amoureuse et joie à Dieu commant._"

But then the suddenly vulnerable singer noticed he had company and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't spying. That was just…wow," Adam rambled by way of a compliment. "What was that?"

"Puis Qu'en Oubli. You wouldn't happen to speak French, would you?" Scott asked quietly.

"No, sorry," Adam admitted.

"It means 'Since I am forgotten'," the broader boy informed, slumping a bit.

"You know, when I met the Count I wished for death, or eternity, and got neither. But he never promised me anything, so I am the fool." Adam considered him carefully, furrowing his brow as he listened.

"Do not look at me that way, as if I should feel ashamed," Scott stated suddenly, evidently misinterpreting Adam's silence. "I'll have you know I've lost my pride a long time ago. I would be a hypocrite at playing at wanting it back now. I'm well aware of what I am. A slave. Dead to rights. I cannot live with him or without him." He then suddenly brightened.

"But look, you've come to relieve me! Did you enjoy our little show? We put one on every night…" He then cocked his head coyly to the side and bade, "Do come over. I don't bite."

God only knows why Adam actually approached the shirtless youth. But the next thing Adam knew, he was being pulled into a kiss. Not a demanding one, but no less deep. And when Scott broke the kiss he murmured, "_That's_ how it's supposed to feel…"

It took a moment for Adam to realize that the comment wasn't actually meant for _him._

"And what have we _here?_" the larger boy cheered, finding the wooden crucifix tucked in Adam's belt. He almost forgot he had it.

"A weapon hidden in a cross!" Scott assessed, then gasped. "Do you mean to kill the Count? Shall I tell him that his new pet is an assassin?"

"No, no! It's not like that!" Adam insisted, trying to get the relic from Scott's grasp. "It was given to me for my own protection!"

"By none other than you're good friend the lychan, correct? And we both know what great pals he and the Count were."

"No, please don't do that!" Adam lamented. This was not good.

"Perhaps you mean to liberate _me_, then?" Scott asked, glaring challengingly at the smaller youth, twirling the point into his finger. "Not to worry. I'll keep your little secret. But I'll be confiscating this, if you don't mind."

Crap.

"What strange friends you keep. The lychan, I mean," he continued, twirling the blade between his fingers, "But I should talk."

Adam bristled a bit.

"I apologize. I'm not quite the brute I pretend to be. I truly am sorry for your loss…I know how that is," Scott offered. Adam got feeling there was something he wanted to get off his chest.

"What happened?" the smaller boy ventured.

"I served under Napoleon during the Revolution and watched too many of my comrades die—including my brother," he informed.

"You're a soldier?" Adam asked.

"_Was_ a soldier," the larger youth corrected. "Back when my life had a purpose. In fact, I was on the verge of death myself. And then l'Dráq found me…I owe him my life, but now he covets my very soul," he finished with a sigh.

Adam didn't like the way Scott was eyeing the blade.

"Adam?" the forlorn youth called. "Do you think it's ever too late for a man to reclaim his pride?"

"No way, man," Adam reassured, not liking where this was going. "A guy's got his whole life for that."

"But Adam, my whole life goes as far as the corners of this room. My gilded prison. I cannot breathe, Adam. Do you not understand?" he asserted.

"Okay, Scott. Just relax, you're just having a panic attack," the smaller boy consoled inching closer.

"Panic? No, dear boy. For the first time in too long I'm thinking quite clearly." Adam didn't like how Scott clung to the relic.

"Scott, don't do anything rash…"

"Adam, will you bear witness that I died a man?" the miserable youth asked, and before Adam could make a move to stop him, Scott had drawn the blade across his own throat.

"Oh my God!" the stunned youth gasped, lunging for the figure convulsing on the floor.

He quickly pulled off his sweatshirt and pressed it into the other's wound, trying to stop the rush off blood spreading across the polished floor—all over _him…_

The Scott looked up at him and shakily pressed the holy relic into Adam's hand—and then stopped moving altogether…

"Scott? Oh shit, man! Please don't be dead!" the disturbed youth lamented. Geez, the hits just kept on comin'!

"Adam! What's going on here?" came the Count's voice at the doorway. _Oh no…_

"Antoine! He…" the boy stammered, looking from the body to the Count and back again.

"What have you done, Adam? Killing Scott in a jealous rage!" Antoine indicted. Just then Adam realized he had the weapon in his hand…

"No…Count…" Adam dissented slowly coming to feet, holding his bloody hands up in what he hoped was a non-threatening gesture.

"Did you want me all to yourself that badly?" the Count assessed, slowly making his way over to the mess—close enough for Adam to realize the vampire was smirking!

"Bold! And here I had you pegged as shy! What a clever little ruse!" Antoine cheered, kneeling down and dipping his pale fingers daftly in the pooling blood.

"What a waste," he pouted licking his fingers clean. "He was beginning to bore me, anyway. Always so dramatic!"

The boy was appalled. Just then he realized what a despicable creep the Count really was. The whole thing made Adam want to vomit.

"You really do astound me, Adam," Antoine stated, straightening up and reaching out to touch the horrified youth's face.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

The Count recoiled. "Don't get righteous with_ me_, boy," the vampire hissed. "Since you went and killed my old companion, I'll be needing a new one!" then backhanded the startled youth before he even knew to react.

Adam landed hard on the wood floor.

"I'm captivated by you, Adam, I really am, but I won't tolerate insolence," Antoine seethed, and in a flash he had pounced on the felled Green Ranger, yanking him up by the hair and throwing him against the dresser. The back of his head smashed into the mirror, dazing him momentarily.

But the assault wasn't over.

"Do you know how many impudent little brats I've broken over the years?" he growled, lifted Adam up by the throat and squeezing tightly. "And they've _all_ bent to my will! Right up to the moment they've served up their usefulness." Adam then felt himself being thrown clear across the room, shattering an armchair upon landing. The room was spinning and he was bleeding from the mouth.

Standing wasn't working out too well, either and the Count was once again advancing—but Adam was still a Ranger. And if this was some sort of spell or alternate reality, then the best way to come out of it was alive.

Was the test to see how well he'd react if he watched his friends die—even if it was by his own hand…?

The Count felt he didn't need to rush; he knew he had Adam right where he wanted him.

So the disoriented youth watched closely as the depraved creep approached, and when the Count got close enough, he was surprised to have his feet swept from under him. Adam then dropped his heel in the Count's attractive face.

Yes, the _Count_. This creature may have borne Tommy's face, but this was not the same amazing guy he had fallen hard for. He was no Tommy.

Adam will end this.

The resolute young hero front-rolled towards where he realized he had dropped his gift in the struggle, knowing full well that the Count was recovering—and had it just in time to plunge it into the Count's cold heart.

The vampire stood stunned, gaping in confusion at the steaming weapon in his chest. The steam turned to sparks as the Count staggered back and finally fell to his knees.

"Adam…" the vampire gasped as flames steadily burned a ring around the blade. "Were we not…friends?"

"No, l'Dráq," Adam refuted, watching as the flames turned the Count's chest to ash. "We weren't."

Now unable to bear the weight of the Count's head, his crumpling torso collapsed, leaving behind his lower half—and his lifeless head…

Adam then plucked the relic from the remains and crawled out of the second story window.

Adam bolted, having no idea where he was going, he just needed to get away.

Deeper and deeper into the woods he went until his legs and lungs burned, and his eyes stung with tears.

He had to stop, he knew. Breathing was beginning to hurt.

Now that the adrenaline had officially faded, pain started to flow in. A blinding pain that crept around his head where it had collided with the glass, and across his face where the Count had struck him.

Adam braced his hands against the rough bark of the closest tree and slowly slumped to his knees. Pain shot through his side and pulled his hand away bloody—and knew that wasn't Scott's.

He had never been so freaked out in his life, but he knew he couldn't go on forever. The shaken youth slumped against the tree out of breath.

The wind kicked up, rustling through the dead leaves. Adam could hear wings flapping overhead, and hooting in the distance.

_They're gonna get me,_ the exhausted boy thought, not certain who 'they' were.

"Let me out of this nightmare," he implored to no one in particular, looking up at the waning moon.

He hazarded a deep breath. The air was thick with moss and mold and death. He swore he could hear something approaching him. Something clashing…distant screams…someone calling his name…

Maybe it was all the blood he lost. Maybe it was all in his head. _Let them take me,_ he decided.

He rested his head back against the tree, closed his eyes, and allowed himself to drift fitfully to sleep.

_Thursday, April 26, 2012_


	7. Epilogue

Hi everyone. I just wanted to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for joining me on this wild journey. I was concerned about how you, the reader, would take my vision, but I'm pleased by the feedback and now I know that there are people out there that understand my twisted storytelling. This is the last chapter of this story and I'm glad you all stuck with me. This experience has brought me from my writer's funk and now I feel inspired to continue with my other long standing stories. **Crush**, to name one.

**Warning:** _You may now breathe a sigh of relief. This chapter is more introspection than carnage. _

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Power Rangers Zeo, 'It Came from Angel Grove', Adam, Tommy, Rocky, Catherine, Billy, Tanya or Jason. But I thoroughly enjoyed messing with them._

**Author's Note:** _This chapter is loosely based off of "Mondo's Last Stand". Also, I take it by lack of reviews for my final chapter, that most people were dissatisfied with it. Upon rereading it I have to agree. I hope that this chapter is a better closing and leaves a nice opening for, say, a sequel? (wink-wink)._

**Thanks:**_Thanks again everyone. Especially __**brankel1 **__and__** magically magic**__ for your reviews, __**RyanWolfeIsHot**__ for adding this to story alert, __**Tomaki, DorugaruAtisuto**__ and__** XxMaskedPuppetxX **__for adding this to your favorites, and last but not least, to you, J. __**Stellar Raven**__, I know you're annoyed with me for this and other detours, but I really do value your input, as always, so don't starve me of it. Thanks, as always._

_Last time on "The Devil You Know"…_

"Let me out of this nightmare," he implored to no one in particular, looking up at the waning moon.

He hazarded a deep breath. The air was thick with moss and mold and death. He swore he could hear something approaching him. Something clashing…distant screams…someone calling his name…

Maybe it was all the blood he lost. Maybe it was all in his head. _Let them take me,_ he decided.

He rested his head back against the tree, closed his eyes, and allowed himself to drift fitfully to sleep.

_And now, back to the show!_

_**Epilogue**_

Zen'Aku Lati

"Adam…Adam!..."

The boy opened his eyes, _slowly_, letting the daylight stream in with a wince.

"The sun…" Adam groaned. Has he been passed out all night? But before he could count his lucky stars that he had made it through the night, he acknowledged painfully that all his injuries were still there—and that all the trees had disappeared.

Something wasn't right.

He was stretched out in his back, looking around, wondering why the buildings looked like the ones in Angel Grove Square, and why the voice calling him sounded so familiar…

"Adam? Bro, are you alright?"

Suddenly stepping into his view was a red-clad figure with a helmeted head.

The clamor of battle drifted in. _Battle…_

The figure then removed his helmet and leaned down, his long hair blowing in the wind. _Tommy…_

Adam blinked. Tommy leaned closer, concern etched across his sweaty brow. Then Adam balked as he remembered the cruel Count.

"l'Dráq!" the confused boy murmured and hastily shot up…and immediately regretted it.

"Dude, try not to move. You took a major blow," the red-clad person advised, then smiled and added, "You took a few, actually."

"You're…alive?" Adam muttered, recoiling when the other reached out a gloved hand.

"Yeah, bro. And I'm glad you are, too," the other continued, looking confused for only half a second. "What were you thinking, taking Mondo on by yourself?"

"Tommy?" Adam acknowledged finally, letting his leader ease him back down to the ground.

"Yeah, it's me. Do you know where you are?" No, Adam didn't. The look of concern was back and deeper than ever.

The Red Ranger then spoke into his communicator, requesting that Billy teleport him back to the Command Center for evaluation.

So back at the Command Center there was nothing for the boy to do but lay there and watch as his friends clean up his mess on the Viewing Globe.

When it was all over his team came streaming back in one by one in colored light.

They were all conferring with each other essentially licking their wounds, letting themselves be looked over by Billy, and every once in a while one of them would wander over to him to see how he was.

His friends. Yet the carnage, the hostility, and their ends were fresh in his mind.

When Rocky finally wandered over, Adam asked, "What happened?" The Blue Ranger gave him a look before beginning.

"Well, when you found out Mondo's latest plot, you decided to go after him yourself, like you had something to prove. But I don't think you realized Mondo would be handling his business personally, and he overwhelmed you." Rocky shook his head. "Shit, man. You really scared me. When you went down and didn't move…I thought he killed you, man! What were you _thinking?_ Save the boneheaded shit for _me!_"

Rocky's uncharacteristic outburst made the others stop and stare. He was looking at Adam expectantly, and the look on the Blue Ranger's face tore him apart. "Dude, don't ever do that to me again, or I swear to God, I'll kill you myself," he finished, and there was no humor in his tone. Then he stormed off.

"I'm sorry…" Adam choked out to his best friend's retreating back. Everyone, including Alpha, was staring at him.

What _was_ he thinking?

Across the room he spotted Tommy and Jason exchanging worried glances. They _would_ be close enough to speak without speaking, wouldn't they…

Now he remembered. He was thinking about Tommy. He was _always_ thinking about Tommy.

How he wanted to be close to him. How scared he was to let Tommy know his true feelings, and would happily settle for being one of his closest friend…and how Jason returning spoiled all his efforts.

At a glance Adam could tell how tight they were, with the inside jokes, the friendly touches, the whole-hearted way they sparred.

And looking at Jason, no one could ever say he was meek—at least not to his face. Adam could see him in Red. Even in _Gold_, Adam could easily see him leading.

How could Adam ever compete?

So the Green Ranger opted to prove himself, and take King Mondo and his Domacles sword on himself. Needless to say, that didn't work out so well. He had been soundly pummeled and lost consciousness on the battlefield.

And the resulting dream he had was out of this world.

A fantastic mind-trip to go with that fantastic ass-whooping.

He was so mortified he could cry. He laughed instead. They were looking at him again.

Jason, clutching his newly-bandaged arm, approached his cot, smiling reassuring. "You gave us a scare there, bro," he began, and took a seat at the edge of Adam's cot.

"You know, you never have to prove anything. We're a _team_. No one's trying to muscle you out," Jason reassured knowingly, then smirked. "A certain Red Ranger had to remind me of that once."

Adam knew this intrinsically—he just didn't _believe_ it.

"Lemme know if there's anything you need," he offered kindly. Jason _was_ a good guy—that didn't mean he had to like him.

Tommy then joined him at the Green Ranger's side. "He's right. We're a team. And if there was any point where you felt left out, I take full responsibility for that," his leader reassured. "Just lemme know if there's anything I can do."

_See, __**this**__ is why I love you, _Adam thought, looking guiltily at the pair who were looking equally worse for wear. _Look at them, leaders both…_

"Thanks, but all I really need is my stuff from the library. I still have tons of studying to do," Adam requested.

"'Kay, bro. You got it," Tommy agreed with a caring smile. "But don't forget to rest." And they both departed.

When his stuff was returned to him and he was left alone, he looked everything over—'A Collectioin of Classic Horror Tales, vol. 1', various research for various classes, his laptop blinking his screensaver: pictures of he and his friends—it was all so absurd he wanted to laugh.

He cried instead.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Puis Qu'en Oubli"-Guillaume de Machaut<strong>_

_Since I am forgotten by you, sweet friend,_

_I bid farewell to a life of love and joy,_

_Unlucky was the day I placed my love in you,_

_Since I am forgotten by you, sweet friend,_

_But what was promised you I will sustain,_

_That I shall never have any other love,_

_Since I am forgotten by you, sweet friend,_

_I bid farewell to a life of love and joy._

_~Fin?~_

* * *

><p><em>Monday, May 7, 2012<em>


End file.
